One-Shot Déjalo ir
by BatsMaru
Summary: Uno de los tantos pasos para lograr alcanzar la felicidad plena es el dejar ir a aquellos que alguna vez estuvieron a nuestro lado en físico y hoy no son más que esencias. Un OS Sai-Ino, hecho para un concurso de otro foro.


Si existe algo más o igual de inevitable que la muerte, por favor, díganselo a la vida.

Ya había transcurrido un tiempo desde que sus pisadas ya no dejaban huellas en la ciudad; que sus ojos ya no compartían miradas llenas de emociones diversas. Que sus palabras no servían de aliento para alguien más. Que no podían ser tocados otra vez.

A todos sus seres queridos les dolía tener que mantenerles como un simple recuerdo, sí, simple. No obstante, eso no les hace perder el toque de importancia que acarrean cada uno de ellos porque si bien al momento de traerles al presente, no provocan más que sonrisas; esa contentura efímera que luego se transforma en una normal nostalgia. ¿Cómo lo hacen? Por Dios, ellos ni siquiera están frente a esas personas que les han de añorar para sacarles carcajadas y, créanlo o no, consiguen hacerlo con más facilidad que cualquier mortal. ¡Es que fueron unos personajes! Sí, casi que de comedia o de novela romántica. La típica familia, la típica persona que cualquier ser humano quisiera tener a su lado.

Pero ya no estaban y esa era la realidad que debían enfrentar aquellos que sufrían la pérdida.

La campanilla de una puerta se escuchó al abrir y cerrarse con parsimonia, mas fue suficiente para que la mirada de dos mujeres se posara sobre el recién llegado cliente. Para Ino y su madre fue grato ver a Sai parado a varios metros, como si se hubiese quedado petrificado. Tal vez no esperaba cargar con los azules y avellanos orbes de ambas.

—¿Se te ofrece algo, Sai kun? —El aludido llevó un dedo cerca de su boca cual pensativo. Sin decir nada buscó con la mirada hasta dar con lo que necesitaba. Yamanaka menor salió de la parte trasera del mostrador, pidiendo excusas a su madre antes dé, y llegó hasta él ganándose su fría mirada. —¿A quién piensas regalarle flores?

—Yo no…

—¡Puedo darte buenos consejos, eh! —Le guiñó un ojo e inició un casi tutorial de las flores perfectas para regalarle a una chica, indirectamente colocándose como ejemplo.

Sai prestó atención los primeros cinco segundos empero, cuando la charla de consejería se desvió del motivo que le llevó hasta la floristería sintió la necesidad de pedirle a su rubia conocida que parara; el problema era que no sabía cómo decirle sin que sonara ofensivo. Sin que ella lo notase sacó un pequeño libro de su bolsillo nombrado: "El comportamiento humano para dummies". Buscó la página que detallaba perfectamente cómo tratar a las personas que son muy parlanchinas y justo cuando Ino se dio cuenta de lo que hacía el azabache, éste cerró el libro.

—¿Qué se supone que estás leyendo?

—Nada importante —le sonrió—. ¿Decías? —Y la chica prosiguió con las recomendaciones; estaba bastante emocionada.

Hace rato, Sai quería silenciarla a como diese lugar pero leer algunos fragmentos de su instructivo personal le hizo entender que parte de aceptar a las personas tal como son, contemplaba el tener que aguantar, a veces, el desborde de solidaridad porque eso era lo que justo hacía ella: ayudarle. Sin embargo, cuando la escuchó hablar de algo en específico le miró con cierta impresión. Ino lo notó y detuvo su verbo mirándole de igual forma.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —Se espantó y sonrojó. Sai negó moviendo su cabeza.

—Lo último que dijiste, sobre el Día de Muertos.

—Ah, la fiesta que celebramos en honor a nuestros seres fallecidos. ¿Pasa algo?

—Sí. —No hizo falta que ella le cuestionase al respecto si su facción lo dijo todo y él lo entendió. —Verás, esto es incómodo —Ino sonrió con ternura, una que él no comprendió—, pero he estado leyendo sobre el comportamiento de las personas y me he dedicado a observar a unas cuantas de cerca para…

—Poder comprender lo que dice el libro, ¿no? —Él asintió.

—Y una de las tantas cosas que explica es que si no dejamos ir a las personas que queremos, que ya no están aquí, no seremos felices por completo. —La rubia esbozó un gesto de sorpresa mientras seguía pendiente a lo que le comentaba el varón. —En todo el tiempo que ha pasado, le he tomado estima a varias personas y es por eso que…

—Quieres ayudarles. —Él volvió a asentir. —Y, por supuesto, esta fiesta es ideal para ello.

—Así es.

Sus ojos se movieron a la par en que la fémina lo hizo tras darle la espalda y buscar entre la estantería alguna cosa. Cabe mencionar que su madre se hubo retirado hace rato y por ello nunca salió en todo lo que va de narración. Cuando Yamanaka dio con lo que ansiaba encontrar se lo mostró al pálido muchacho y le explicó que aquella flor de pétalos frágiles, color lila, que yacía cerrada y de igual forma lucía hermosa, se llamaba Lirio Japonés y que su representación era perfecta para lo que él le comentó. Entonces una sonrisa surcó la parte baja del rostro de Sai; tomó la flor con sutileza y admiró.

—Quiero siete de estas. —La rubia se sorprendió al escuchar tal cantidad. ¿A cuántas personas planeaba ayudar? Vaya, eso hablaba muy bien de él. Inmediatamente, ella le preparó los Lirios enrollándolos en un papel especial transparente. Sai pagó por el servicio y agradeció con una sonrisa, mas antes de tan siquiera cruzar el umbral recibió un último llamado.

—Este… —Ino se sacó el delantal dejándole a un lado y caminó hasta él tratando de ocultar un ligero sonrojo—, puedo… ¿puedo ir contigo?

[…]

Sai abrió la puerta de su residencia permitiendo que Ino entrase primero. Ella quedó maravillada desde que dio el primer paso, se le hizo imposible mantener su boca cerrada por la sorpresa que le generó ver tantos dibujos en la pared. Mientras ella hacía turismo por cuarto, él se centró en preparar lo que se hubo propuesto; no le quedaba mucho tiempo ya que la fiesta era al otro día.

—Oye, Sai kun —él no respondió—, ¿quién es este chico? —Cuando giró hacia ella la encontró señalando un dibujo donde justo se encontraban dos muchachos y uno de ellos, obviamente, era él. Sai descendió su mirada; respondió por lo bajo, mas audible para que ella le pudiese escuchar. Yamanaka frunció su ceño al ver su reacción porque de la misma nada un sentimiento nostálgico bañó toda la habitación y ni hablar del silencio sepulcral que quedó bailando en el aire, en medio de ambos. Tal vez no debió preguntar; tal vez tocó una tecla equivocada y ahora ansiaba arreglarlo pero, ¿cómo? Y justo en ese instante él rompió el hielo.

—Está listo. Podemos ir a dejar las flores a la puerta de Naruto y Kakashi sensei.

"_Tres para Naruto. Una por cada miembro de su familia, incluyendo al tan mencionado Jiraiya; a quien vi solo un par de veces, suficientes para darme cuenta de que ocupaba un lugar importante en el corazón de Naruto. He aprendido muchas cosas viéndole andar de aquí para allá. He aprendido que si se quiere de verdad, cualquiera es capaz de superar hasta el obstáculo más grande. Él siempre ha estado cerca para todos pero, ¿alguien ha estado cerca para él? ¿Qué estará sintiendo? Lo que reflejamos en el exterior no siempre es lo que guardamos y mantenemos en nuestro interior. Por eso, decidí convertirme en un verdadero amigo para él… quiero hacer algo por él; se lo ha ganado."_

Sai e Ino depositaron tres Lirios Japoneses en el suelo, justo en frente de la puerta de Uzumaki. Además, dejaron tres retratos: uno de Minato, uno de Kushina y otro de Jiraiya. Los tres sonreían, cual reflejo de lo que pudiesen estar sintiendo en el más allá.

"_Kakashi sensei también me ha enseñado muchas cosas. He podido comprobar que realmente se preocupa por los suyos, sus estudiantes, su familia. Ha sabido llevar y manejar cualquier tipo de dolor pero, ¿cuánto más? Si algo leí en aquel libro es que más vale dejar salir todo que mantenerlo ahogado entre la garganta y el estómago. Realmente es un buen tipo. Es hora de que se dé una oportunidad de vivir como sus mejores amigos hubiesen deseado."_

—Dos para usted, sensei. —Así mismo, dejó otras dos imágenes donde figuraban Obito Uchiha y Rin, de niños, igual de contentos a cómo eran en un ayer. Sai miró a Ino para después curvar sus labios.

—Me impresionas. —La sonrisa del azabache dejó entrever sus dientes. —¿Cómo es que sabías que ambos eran así? Nunca les conocimos.

—Tengo mis métodos. ¿Nos vamos? —Ino asintió. No por nada esta rubia luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para mantener los sonrojos a raya; realmente le encantaba el varón y su forma de hacer las cosas por más misteriosas que fuesen.

Entre tanto y tanto cayó la noche y para no ser descortés, Sai se ofreció a acompañar a Ino hasta su casa. Los dos gastaron varios minutos hablando de la posible reacción de Naruto y Kakashi que, tristemente, se iban a perder. Una vez se cortaron las palabras se dieron cuenta de que debían despedirse pero antes, él alzó su brazo diestro y mostró los dos Lirios restantes. La muchacha abrió sus ojos y su boca al mismo tiempo; ¿alguien podría explicarle lo que sucedía? No entendió nada, ni entendía… no hasta que él mismo habló provocando que sus orbes se cristalizaran.

—Por tu sensei y tu padre.

—¿P-por qué? —Temblorosa aceptó las flores fijando su mirada en ellas.

—Porque tú también necesitas iniciar de nuevo.

—Hiciste trampa —pasó uno de sus brazos por sus ojos para secar los rastros de lágrimas, quedando detrás el color rojizo en sus pómulos. —No era necesario, Sai kun.

—Yo creo que sí.

Y una vez más, Ino sintió ardor en la comisura de sus ojos y un temblor conocido en sus labios; incontrolable. Una a una fueron cayendo las lágrimas hasta formar líneas enteras que llegaban a su barbilla, que humedecieron todo su rostro. Guiada por un impulso, rodeó al azabache regalándole un abrazo inesperado ya que él quedó todo estupefacto. Sus brazos se movieron como las de un robot; se le hacía difícil asimilar la sensación, el deber moral y el apoyo como amigo, empero, lo logró a duras penas tras recordar que ese tipo de gestos es lo que diferencia a las personas vivas entre las muertas… que él era un ser humano; que él también necesitaba algo así.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, alguien tocó a la puerta del pintor. Curioso abrió la entrada y como imán dirigió su mirada al suelo encontrando un presente, uno que le dejó conmocionado. Disfrutando de la soledad de su habitación, los primeros rayos del sol y una extraña sensación de confort, abrió la carta que traía consigo el Lirio Japonés que poco a poco empezó a abrirse al sentir el calor y luz del astro rey.

"_Quizá no sea tan buena como tú para darme cuenta de las emociones de los demás. De todos modos, fui capaz de leer tu rostro e interpretar tus mensajes. Dijiste que lo que reflejamos en el exterior no siempre es lo que guardamos y mantenemos en nuestro interior; te creo. Dijiste que más vale dejar salir todo que mantenerlo ahogado entre la garganta y el estómago; te digo lo mismo. Sai kun, debes dejar ir a esa persona que ya no está contigo de forma física… tienes que despedirte, así como me dijiste ayer al oído, cuando te abracé. Que lo hagas no significa que nunca más volverá a tu mente; significa que, al igual que los Lirios Japoneses, seremos capaces de iniciar con buena cara todos los días. Capaces de iniciar de nuevo y brillar, brillar tanto como nuestros seres queridos alguna vez lo hicieron. Ellos nunca nos van a dejar y algún día les volveremos a ver. Despídete con un hasta siempre y no con un adiós."_

Para cuando subió su mirada descubrió que la flor yacía totalmente abierta; estaba hermosa, radiante. Dispuesta a darle una oportunidad al hecho de vivir y de saber que en algún momento volverá a guardarse a la espera de su descanso, su último aliento.

Dejarlo ir… dejarlos ir. Al final sí que existe algo igual de inevitable además de la muerte. Si se quiere ser feliz para vivir la vida por esos que están y por los que no, es necesario despedirse de los que han de sonreír desde el cielo.

Sai tomó la imagen donde estaba con su hermano, se reflejó en el cristal y se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo. Terminó por colocarla al lado de la flor para finalmente decir lo que su corazón mantuvo encerrado por tanto tiempo.

—Descansa en paz, Shin.


End file.
